Forum:Foreign Administrator on Halo Fanon
Before I start this article, I want to express my impartiality in this opinion article, and as such...I have refrained from voting during these nominations because of this, and in addition to other reasons. I've been an active contributor to Halo Fanon for nearly three years this fall, and in that time i've been granted with certain responsibilities on this wiki and others, in which i've used my experience as such in my travels around the internet and even in "life" itself. I remind you that what i'm about to say is in no way reflecting my personal views as to who should be included in Halo Fanon's staff, or even bolsters support for my candidacy for Adminship. All of the other three users that have been given a nomination for Adminship represent some of the best contributors in terms of content, feedback, and assistance, though all of them have some major and minor flaws, which I will describe in detail right now. Starting with SPARTAN-118, probably the most known of all of the current candidates, has been a member of Halo Fanon for a couple years now. He's been essential in enforcing a canon friendliness initiative that continues to this day in order to enhance the quality of this wiki's articles, and more than likely, this will be one of, if not the only, lasting legacies here on Halo Fanon. In addition, he's a good helper that's assisted many veteran and newbie users alike. Though the problem that I see with him is that he is insistent on following rather than leading, throughout my times on here, I rarely see him push him to his highest potential as a leader (with or without Admin powers). This may or may not be caused by his former attitude problem in which many users on the wiki and IRC have confronted him on in the past. Maslab is much the same, great contributor and is ALWAYS willing to give a helping hand. Unfortunately like SPARTAN-118, I can see that he has little or no aspirations for leadership, and those attempts that he does make seem futile in nature. I recently compared Maslab to somebody who lets a little bird out of the egg before it's had a chance to accomplish the task itself; while it helps the user out in the present day, what makes us so sure that the same user down the road won't continue to rely on him for help and advise, rather than making large mistakes and learning from them. This leads me to only one viable option for the newest addition to Halo Fanon's staff, which would be 117649AnnihilativeRepentance. Not only does he have an overwhelming amount of contributions to his own universe, but has also assisted in various community projects. I'm assuming his service in the South Korean military trained him well in the fine and delicate art of leadership, as I see him stepping up to the plate everyday hoping to get some additional responsibility. Comments I believe that we actually had a discussion on this not too long ago, with Tony, Maslab and me speaking if I am not mistaken. In my opinion, a new user should be able to take criticism with a pinch of salt. Should they react in largely unnecessary ways (i.e, insults or general RAEG'ing), then it simply shows that the user is incapable of dealing properly. Most of the veteran users on this site underwent pressure from older generations of users, pressure that tends to shape the newer users accordingly. While some may think the aggression showed towards the articles of new users is over the top and is what causes their anger, the other end of the balance would be lack of canon enforcement and just general chaos. It needs to be kept in equal doses, or it leads to either non canon friendliness or outbursts. Let the administration decide on where the balance should be kept, and then let all other users follow that example. You're putting words in my mouth. I never said "new users should be able to take heavy, unregulated criticism", I just said "a new user should be able to take criticism with a pinch of salt". That hardly sounds like my trying to justify the trolling of new users. Fact is, a lot of users can't seem to understand the difference between criticism and flaming. And thats not just the new users, as well. Seriously, you can't have one option without the other. Either canon is enforced properly and people rage and leave, or its left and we get an influx of users. In general, yes. I guess that the reactions and personalities are too variable to really be able to say what will work properly. Some users will always need that extra force in the push to guide them on their way, and I don't think that there is anything we can really do and stop that. All we can try and do is improve relations of dealing with users and see how that fares. Heresy? Nay, 'tis Justice.